


You'll Never Be Alone (Awtto)

by mxrytx



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrytx/pseuds/mxrytx
Summary: Awsten Knight never had anybody. Until, he had somebody.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Otto Wood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	You'll Never Be Alone (Awtto)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh this is my first fanfic I hope you enjoyed it!! I wrote this partly out of quarantine boredom and my bestfriends birthday. I hope you enjoy!!!

Before Awsten met Otto, he always felt empty. His family wasn’t close, and he never had many friends. He was used to it, but in the tenth grade, a pretty boy with long curly hair walked into Awsten’s biology class. It wasn’t that Awsten wasn’t liked, he had friends, he just was pretty quiet in class, no one wanted to sit with someone boring. He could talk, just never had the interest of talking to people, so he didn't. That led to him having an everlasting open seat next to him. So, the pretty boy went and sat there. He turned to Awsten with a soft grin on his face, “tell me this class isn’t as painfully boring as it seems.”  
Awstens eyes widen slightly at the new boy, social interaction really isn’t his forte at 7 am. “Your eyes are really cool by the way.” Awsten looks down at the desk, heat rising to his cheeks. Compliments from strangers were nonexistent, the fact this stranger was cute didn’t help. “Y-yeah. Ms. McGee is boring as shit.” He tried to keep his voice steady.  
“I’m Otto. Otto Wood” He stuck his hand out to the other boy.  
“Awsten. Knight” He brought his hand up to Otto’s, his grip soft compared to the brunet’s. They spend the rest of the day talking to each other in classes they had together, texting those they didn’t. It wasn’t long until, for the very first time, Awsten had a best friend.  
The following year, their duo became a trio. When they came back to school the following fall, there was a boy he didn’t recognize in his first period class. Awsten took it upon himself to go greet the new boy, dragging Otto over by the wrist. He noticed the boy had a Cobra Starship patch on his jacket, so he spoke up, “Dude nice patch. I love Cobra Starship.” He shot the boy a toothy grin.  
“Thanks. They’re my favorite band.” His bright eyes looked up to the boys in front of him. They made eye contact then sat down in the adjoining desks.  
“How about My Chem?” Otto sat his patch covered bag on the ground.  
“I love them too.” That was all the convincing the boys needed. Their music conversation rolled on, and they learned his name was Geoff after hearing the teacher call it for attendance. During the last 5 minutes of class, they exchanged phone numbers.  
“Hey, Otto and I are getting shakes after school. Celebrate the return to hell. Wanna come?” And just like that, the boys had another person in their little world.  
During their senior year, the boys decided to fuck around and make a band. They’d had a few jam sessions already, making covers of songs they enjoyed, but when winter break that year came around, they decided to take it seriously. Otto had gotten a new drum kit, and Awsten had gotten recording equipment. After balancing the band and surviving high school, they managed to put out an EP before they graduated.  
The night before graduation, they boys decided to have one last sleepover as highschoolers. They raided the pantry, watched horror movies until two in the morning, then listened to music while everyone drifted off to sleep. However, that wasn’t exactly the case. As Geoff snored slightly on the makeshift bed on the floor, Awsten shifted around on his bed. He’d been trying to fall alseep for about two hours to no avail. He eventually grew antsy and quietly crept out of his room, down the stairs, and into the backyard to sit in peace for a while. The warm summer air was fresh around his face. He sat on the soft green grass, his dad honestly kept a nice lawn. He heard the door slide open, closed, then click. He turned to see Otto walking towards him. Wordlessly, he sat down in the grass and stretch his legs along side Awsten’s.  
For a few minutes, they didn’t say anything. Awsten broke the silence first.  
“Can you believe we’re graduating. Tomorrow. Its fuckin insane.” He laid his head on Otto’s shoulder as he had done a million times before when feeling scared or stressed.  
“Nothings gonna change except having class together. Hey, we got so much time now to work on our music.” Otto tried to comfort his friend.  
“I’m scared without school, you and Geoff will leave.” He confessed softly. Otto just leaned his head atop of Awsten’s.  
“I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

After being in a band for four years, the boys released their first full album and boy were they hyped. They were just about to get on the tour bus to leave for their first show scheduled for the following night, but Awsten wouldn’t get in the bus.  
“Dude. Get in the bus. We gotta go.” Geoff attempted. Awsten just shook his head and sighed.  
“She said she’d be here. I don't want to leave without a goodbye.” He ran a hand through his blue hair, pushing it into a quiff. “We fought all night last night and when I texted her this morning, she said she’d come. Please. Five more minutes.”  
Geoff took pity on the boy, agreeing five more minutes before they hit the road. He walked in the bus to make sure he had all his bags when he noticed Otto sitting at the small table, his head resting on his folded arms. Geoff walked over to him and placed a hand on his back.  
“Is he still waiting for her?”Otto asked in a small voice. Geoff just patted his back and walked back out to tell Awsten his five minutes were over. They weren’t but they all knew she wasn’t coming.  
It was about a month into the tour, they were playing a show in New York. In the hours leading up to the show, Otto and Geoff went mini golfing while Awsten sat in the bus arguing with his girlfriend on facetime and crying. When Geoff and Otto came back, Awsten was sat in the sitting area, laptop on his lap. He told his friends that right after the show, hes getting on a plane to see his girlfriend back in Los Angeles.  
“But… what about going to the statue tomorrow?” Otto asked in a soft voice. Awsten just sighed.  
“I need to fix things with her. Sorry dude. You and Geoff can go.”  
Their set that night was messy. Awsten would jumble up words, Otto kept fluctuating tempo. The crowd didn’t seem to notice, but the boys knew.  
True to his word, Awsten left immediately after the show and caught a red eye to LA. Otto sat up all night wondering why he felt so sad at Awsten being gone, and Awsten sat on an airplane, wondering why going to her felt worse than leaving. When he landed, it was about six in the morning. He hailed a taxi to go straight to their shared apartment. All he had with him was his duffel bag, not wanting to waste a moment packing in case he’d miss his flight. When the taxi pulled in front of his complex, he paid the man and quickly went into the building. He hopped in the elevator and pulled out his keys, just so he’d have them ready. The ride up felt excruciatingly slow. He fidgeted with the long white sleeves that covered his hands, his soft blue hair falling in front of his eyes. When the doors opened, he walked up to his door, and unlocked it. When he opened the door, he noticed an extra pair of shoes in the entryway. Shrugging it off as maybe shoes he forgot, we walked into the open living room and kitchen space. There, on the countertop, sat two dirty wine glasses. Shock ran through his veins, and he dropped his bag on the floor. He tried to reason with himself. Maybe a girl friend had slept over, there's no need to panic. Although, the shoes in the entry were definitely mens, and only one glass had lip stick on it. He tried to justify it all in his mind as he walked into the bedroom, ready to make amends with the girl.  
He pushed the door open and his blood ran cold. There, on his side of the bed, wrapped in his sheets, was his girlfriend and her so-called “friend.” He recognized the guy as the dude his girlfriend was always talking to.  
“What the fuck is going on?!” Both of the people on the bed jumped at the sound of Awsten’s booming voice. They both scrambled to cover themselves, both completely undressed. Awsten looked at his girlfriend, tears brimming his eyes. “I leave to go on tour and you cheat on me?” She tries to jump in, but he raises a hand. “Nope. You don’t get to say anything. Fuck you. Leave my shit with Jawn. We’re done.” He stormed out of the apartment, grabbing his bag on the way out. His flight back to New York wasn’t for a few hours, but he hailed a taxi and made his way back to the airport. After checking in and sitting in a hard chair waiting for his flight, he broke down crying. A few strangers gave him weird looks, but he was just cheated on, he didn’t care.  
Seven excruciating hours later, he landed back in New York, his two best friends waiting for him with a sign that said “Welcome back, headass.” As soon as Otto’s eyes met Awsten’s, he dropped the sign and rushed over to engulf the boy in a bone crushing hug. Awsten melted into the tight grip, and for the first time since walking into the bedroom, he believed things might actually turn out okay. Geoff caught up and joined the hug as well, wrapping his arms around both boys. On the walk back to the bus, Awsten’s hand kept brushing Otto’s with every step they took. He outstretched his pinkie finger, and the bluenette did the same and intertwined them. They walked back to the bus, pinkie in pinkie and a softness settling in their hearts.  
About another month later, the tour was over. Having lived with his girlfriend prior to the tour, Awsten had nowhere to go. Otto, having expressed a desire to leave his parent’s house, they got a small apartment together. It wasn’t much, two bedrooms, one bathroom, small kitchen and living room. They fortunately had a small backyard too. Their first night there, the boys had shared a pizza and watched movies. They still had plenty to go buy and unpack, but for now, they were starting a new phase of their life.  
To celebrate moving in, plus the fact they were exhausted and there were no groceries, the boys decided to order pizza and have a movie marathon. After the third movie had just passed the halfway mark, Otto felt a pressure on his shoulder. He turned to see Awsten sleeping quietly on his shoulder. He moved slowly to not awaken the other boy. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled the shared planet tighter over them and placed his head on top of Awsten’s. Awsten subconsciously cuddled into Otto’s side, putting his head on Otto's chest. They spent the entire night in that position, limbs tangled together, cuddling on the small sofa. Otto woke up first the next morning, he took a quick shower, and started while waiting for Awsten to wake up too. Otto was in the process of connecting his PlayStation to the TV when the other boy woke up.  
“Morning sleeping beauty. Let’s go get breakfast then go grocery shopping. We have nothing here.” Awsten sleepily walked over to Otto and planted a soft kis atop his head before stumbling his way into his room to find some clean clothes to wear. About twenty minutes later, a blushing Awsten emerged from his bedroom, he changed into a blue sweater and black jeans.  
“Sorry about the… ya know. I was just half asleep and.. Yeah…” Awsten kicked the ground halfhazardly in embarassment. Otto felt his heart get slightly disappointed before brushing it off.  
“Its all good. Lets go. I want pancakes.” They walked out to the car, Otto got the door for Awsten before walking to the driver’s side and driving to the nearest restaurant

Not even a full year later, the boys were back on tour. It was a long night, somewhere in Nebraska, the bus heading down a long stretch of highway. Awsten was in the front of the bus, Geoff and Otto asleep in their bunks. It was the middle of the night, and Awsten was once again writing a song. He normally needed to have a regular sleep schedule, but lately he’s been up all night, his brain just wouldn’t shut up.  
He eventually gave up on attempting to write, an hour in he couldn’t even decide what key he wanted it to be in. He put his guitar away and ended up just sitting on the small sofa staring at the wall. Otto stirred in his bunk, he woke with a dry feeling in his mouth. He got up to get water and noticed Awsten sitting. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat next to his friend.  
“Do you want to tell me why you’re staring at a wall at one in the morning?” Otto asked quietly, sipping his water. Awsten just shrugged in response. “Do you want to talk about it?” Awsten shook his head, before pulling his sweater over his hands and covering his face.  
Without asking, Otto wrapped both his arms around Awsten and pulled him in close, rubbing circles softly onto his back. Quiet sobs wracked his body as he wept, soaking Otto’s shirt. After about twenty minutes, he stopped crying and used his sleeves to wipe his face. He sat up, still holding onto Otto’s waist. His colorful eyes met the others warm brown ones.  
“Thank you.” He breathed out so quietly it was barely audible. They maintained eye contact, their faces only a few inches apart.  
“There's nothing to thank me for Aws.” He leaned in slightly, eyes glancing down to Awsten’s lips. Both boys found themselves leaning in until their noses were touching, lips only a small distance apart. They were both breathing shakily. Otto lifted his hand to Awstens neck, dragging his fingertips from behind his ear to under his chin. He lifted the younger boy's face to his own, closing the gap between them. The kiss was soft and sweet, but full of love nonetheless. Years of pent up emotion, but the kiss was anything but. It was soft, gentle, caring. It said a thousand words. No one asked the question, they both had come to a silent agreement at that moment. From that day on, they were private boyfriends. Fans didn’t know, but anyone of importance did. After the tour, Awsten moved his stuff across the hall into Otto’s room, and the other bedroom became a practice/recording space.  
Another year had passed, they released their third studio album. This time, they got to do a full world tour. They sold out shows in places they’d never even dreamed of. Geoff had a daughter, Otto and Awsten still only had their furbaby Jet, and life was going amazing. But that never lasts long. They had just ended the end of the United States leg of the tour and were hanging out at the mall on one of their few days off. Luckily, being a small town in Texas, not many people in their fan base’s age group really went to that specific mall. It was mainly old people and parents with their kids. It was a cold winter morning, so they walked around the mall hand in hand, or with their arms across each other's backs. Whenever they stopped to look at anything, Awsten would stand behind Otto and wrap his arms across his boyfriends chest. He’d just stand there enjoying the shape of his boyfriend in his arms. Their conversation was minimal, just enjoying being in each other’s company. After a few hours, the boys stopped at the food court to get some drinks from starbucks. They sat on a bench, Otto's right arm holding his drink, his left wrapped around his boyfriend’s shoulders. Awsten had his drink in his lap, both hands on his phone looking for something he had gone on a tangent about.  
“Fuck. Otto look.” He turned his phone to the older boy. On the screen was a picture of the two of them, Otto’s lips pressed into Awsten’s cheeks, their fingers intertwined. The two clambered up their shopping bags and clammered back to the car. Once settled in, Awsten started shaking in the passenger seat. “I’m not ready to be out. Fuck. What are we going to do?” Otto grabbed Awstens hands.  
“Look at me. This is shitty but we’re gonna get through it. We can try to deny it but I don’t know how well it will work, but whatever we do I’ll be right by your side okay? Now, lets call Lucas and Geoff and figure this out okay?” Otto drove home, going ten over the speed limit the entire time. He didn’t care, he just wanted to cuddle with Awsten and make everything okay again. After many phone calls, they decided to just share with the world. That night, Awsten posted a picture on his twitter of the two of them kissing. It was a selfie that they had taken about a million times trying to make it perfect. He captioned it, “BET Y’ALL DIDN’T SEE THIS ONE COMING.” And that was that.  
After the Fandom tour, the boys decided it was time to retire Waterparks. Awsten kept his music career going, he went solo as Awsten Knight, and part time Felony Steve whenever Elijah needed him to. Geoff went into producing, and Otto continued working on his family’s farm. After about three years together, they moved into a small house a few miles away from the farm. Geoff was visiting for the first time since they moved in, but Otto had to be at the farm to help with something, so it was Awsten and Geoff hanging out. The two had gone, seen a movie, got a late lunch, went mini golfing, and spent over an hour at GameStop. At about six at night, Geoff said he was getting tired and asked if they could go back to the house. Once they arrived, Geoff ushered Awsten into the house claiming he could get the bags himself and to, “Just go in the damn house goddammit.” Awsten eventually gave in, walking across the threshold. When he saw in front of him brought tears to his eyes. The lights were off, the entire room was illuminated with fairy lights and candles. The fairy lights were hung from the low ceiling, photos of the two of them from the past years clipped on with clothes pins.  
Otto stood in front of the fireplace, a wide grin on his face. He looked incredible, blue botton up tucked into black jeans, the shirt rolled up to his elbows and the top three buttons undone. “Welcome home. Did you have a nice day?” Awsten ignored the question, he walked up to Otto and gave him a tight embrace.  
“Why’s it all decked out in here? Don’t tell me I’m forgetting something.” He leaned away from his boyfriend, arms still wrapped around the back of his neck. Otto's hands rested on the younger boy's hips. “Well. I love you. I just wanted to do something nice.” Awsten placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips. The two made their way to the couch, Geoff came in and just headed up the stairs, paying to mind to what was unfolding. The two sat, staring at the pictures and reminiscing. Some memories they laughed at, some they got teary eyed at, but they were both happy, the dim lights and the intimate setting making them both extremely happy to be in each other's company.  
Otto took a deep breath and turned to Awsten, staring the boy in the eyes lovingly, a soft smile resting on his face. “Awsten. These past nine years knowing you, have been incredible. Having been dating you for three of them has been even better. I love you so much, not a day goes by that I don’t become more certain that you’re who I want to spend the rest of my life with.” Both of Awstens hands are covering his mouth, his eyes pouring tears silently. Otto slid off the couch onto one knee and pulled out a ring from his front pocket. There was no fancy box, the ring itself was pretty simple too, but it was perfect.  
“Will you marry me?” Awsten tackled his boyfriend to the floor and hugged him as tight as he could in his emotional state.  
“Yes. I will.”  
The duo stayed engaged for a few more years. Awsten’s music career blew up, but wherever Awsten went, Otto did too. They went on tour together, only now Otto stood backstage every night while watching the love of his life on stage. Finally, they decided it was time.  
It was a warm spring day, and Awsten awoke to the unfamiliar walls of the hotel room. There was a pounding on the door, followed by it opening. Jawn walked in, clad in pajamas with his garment bag in one hand, photography stuff in the other.  
“Rise and shine. Breakfast is being delivered soon then hair and makeup is coming to make you look hot today. Travis should be coming shortly to do his best man things.” As if on cue, there was a knocking on the door. He opened it to see the room service lady with a tray that said “Husband to be” on it. Jawn lifted the lid and placed the name marker next to the plate and took a photo of it before allowing Awsten to dig in. Not long after, Zach and Travis arrived and Jawn took pictures of the boys getting ready. Awsten’s suit was all black and elegant. It was a sleek black, his shirt under the coat was black with a felt lace pattern. With the red roses pinned to his lapel, he looked gorgeous.  
After getting the shots of Awsten and his men, Jawn made his way to the other man’s room. He knocked on the door and Geoff let him in. Otto sat on the bed, head in his hands. Both Geoff and Otto were fully dressed, but Otto looked on the brink of a mental breakdown.  
“What if he runs out on me?” He asks in a broken voice. Geoff and Jawn share a look, and wrap their arms around Otto.  
“He won't. He loves you. I was just with him, he can’t be more ready and excited to be sharing the rest of his life with you.” After holding onto his friends for a few more minutes, Otto felt okay enough to let go. He stood up and fixed his dark red suit. He also had the black button up, but his didn’t have the lace pattern. Geoff pinned the white roses to the lapel of Otto's coat, and Jawn got his shots.  
The ceremony was beautiful. Awsten took total control over planning, and he really did have excellent taste. The white, black, and burgundy theme was perfect and the vows were heartfelt and left everyone in tears. When the two kissed, sealing them together forever, there were no doubts in anyone's heads. They were meant to be.


End file.
